Room 2048
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: The man was wreaking havoc across various hotels across the north. Unfortunately for Sasuke, it was reported a little too late. A few years later she was fortunate that Sasuke arrived just in time. ONE-SHOT UNNAMED MANXSASUKE NARUSASU YAOI WARNINGS INSIDE


**WARNINGS: RAPE SCENE, RAPE MENTIONS**

ROOM 2048

 _Dear god,_ Sasuke thought to himself, _they're belting out Disney songs again._

He wondered how long he would have to put up with this cluster fuck of sing alongs- they MUST have been running out of songs, SURELY. Unfortunately, they were not out of songs yet- in fact, they weren't even close. Also unfortunately, they still happened to be three hours away from their destination.

They were heading up north, where they always went on their annual 'friend vacation'. They did it in the middle of the summer every year, heading towards the same place every year, staying at the same hotel every god damned year.

When they finally arrived, Sasuke had all but ripped out his hair. The others stretched as they got out of the small car that had somehow managed to fit them all in. They each groaned at least once and Sasuke glared at them every time because, honestly, their discomfort could NOT have been worse than what he had just suffered through. Naruto looked at the angry glare plastered on Sasuke's face.

"What's up, Sas?" Naruto asked his boyfriend.

"Do you know what I just endured?" Sasuke asked, turning his glare to Naruto. "Are you even AWARE of the torture I have endured by the hands of you three for the past ten hours?"

"Aw, is Sasuke jealous that he doesn't know Disney songs?" Naruto teased.

"No, quite the opposite, actually. I pride myself in not filling my head with that shit, thank you very much." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Disney songs are NOT shit, Sasuke," Kiba replied, "they are each a work of art that should be cherished."

"Whatever you say," Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes.

"At least it wasn't ALL Disney songs, Sasuke." Sakura feebly attempted to get him to look on the bright side.

"Well, it was damned near enough." Sasuke grumbled in return.

They entered the hotel and Sakura began her yearly analysis of how the lobby of the hotel had changed since they were there last. Naruto and Kiba were always oddly fascinated by this- that, or they liked to make penis jokes about everything. Sasuke sometimes wondered why he was even with such an immature man child in the first place.

Sasuke took care of checking them into the hotel since the other three were still gawking at the lobby. By the time Sasuke turned to away for the desk to fetch them, they were god knows where doing god knows what. Sasuke sighed and exasperated sigh, deciding to head towards the room all by himself because, quite frankly, he didn't really give a shit whether or not the other three could find their way there.

It was about 30 minutes later when Sasuke discovered that they COULD find their way there. They all entered the room and closed the door behind them. Naruto crossed his arms as he looked at Sasuke who looked back at him with an indifferent look on his face.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him, not at all able to hide the smile on his face.

"Aw, Sasuke- have you been hiding from us?" He asked almost teasingly.

"No, I was not. I was honest to god wondering how long you guys would take to get up here." Sasuke replied, turning back to his phone.

"Testing our ability, I see." Kiba said.

"He's just being mean." Sakura stuck a tongue out at the back of Sasuke's head before moving into the bedroom of the hotel room.

"Yup, classic Sasuke- dick hole extraordinaire." Naruto replied, moving to sit on Sasuke's legs that were stretched across the couch. The glare he received in turn would have been deadly if it were anyone other than his desensitized significant other that was receiving it.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Sasuke requested firmly.

"Um…" Naruto started, propping his head up lightly on his hand in mock thought, "…no." He finished happily, before stretching to lay on Sasuke fully.

Sasuke huffed out an annoyed breath as he rolled his eyes, but he smiled slightly. Something about the damned blond had turned him soft over the years, and he found himself hating the fact every now and then.

It was strongly apparent on their second day that Sakura had everything planned to a t, which wasn't completely unusual; it was just that she didn't usually jam pack the day with as many activities as she had that day. Sasuke found himself praying silently to the god he didn't believe in that she wasn't going to be like this the whole trip.

Sakura happily informed him that every day would be as busy as that day, and Sasuke tried yet failed to contain his groan of disapproval. Naruto laughed at the sound.

"What's wrong, bastard," Naruto asked, "tired already?"

"Kindly shut the fuck up and sew your mouth shut." Sasuke fired back.

They were currently seated at a picnic table at whatever amusement park they were at. Naruto and Sasuke continued to bicker, Sakura jumping in now and then to keep it from getting too terribly heated, and Kiba was staring at something. Kiba continued to stare until he deemed it necessary to bring it up.

"Um… Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"…yes?" Sasuke replied, already annoyed with the other man.

"That guy is staring at you." Kiba pointed to the man.

Sasuke shrugged, not even glancing at said man. "People stare at me all the time, Kiba. Get over it."

"Why?" He asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Because I'm pretty, apparently." Sasuke answered.

"He's VERY pretty." Naruto added, smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke shot him a glare in return.

"…okay, then." Kiba said, though he wasn't too terribly convinced. He joined in on the conversation between Sasuke and Sakura without Naruto's input because he happened to be watching the man that was staring at Sasuke.

The man continued to stare. Sasuke had caught his eye- he was VERY pretty indeed. He considered on whether or not Sasuke was the one he was after. He had to pick very carefully, since he was basically walking on egg shells at this point. If he didn't discriminate between the people that caught his eye thoughtfully, things would most definitely have to turn deadly.

It was a while before he made eye contact with Naruto. Much to Naruto's dismay, the man didn't break eye contact even after he had been spotted. Naruto promptly flicked him off before returning to the conversation.

The man grinned- that was what he was looking for; the significant other. It was settled now- Sasuke was most definitely the one, and Naruto?

He was the leverage that was required to keep Sasuke's mouth shut.

Sakura kept her promise. Sasuke despised her for it.

They were doing any number of things at any given time, so much so that the other three basically conked out as soon as they hit the mattress, including Naruto, who happened to be a big ball of stamina. The last day of their trip couldn't have come soon enough.

They were headed back to the hotel room after another exhausting day. When they passed the elevators of one of the lesser used parts of the hotel, a man caught Sasuke's attention. He turned to him.

The man was in a wheelchair, he had a suitcase next to his chair. Sasuke figured that the man probably needed help moving it, so he assured Kiba that he'd be back within a few minutes.

Sasuke returned to the man, who looked pretty tired.

"Do you need help?" Sasuke asked him. He looked up at Sasuke.

"Help would be wonderful." He rasped out, "My suitcase is missing a wheel, so I can't roll it. It's also pretty heavy, so be careful."

"It's fine – I can handle it." Sasuke replied, lifting the suitcase to find that it was on the heavy side.

They entered an elevator and Sasuke turned to the man to inquire what room he was staying in.

"Room 2048," The man replied. Sasuke pressed the button for floor 20 and stood still, watching the numbers count up.

He didn't feel the eyes that looked him up and down before landing on his ass. The man smiled to himself. _Damn,_ he thought, _Sasuke looks so much better up close. I can see why Naruto likes him._

The man knew their names thanks to the 'research' he had done, which was basically stalking them until he had the information he needed. He didn't care about the other two, seeing as they had nothing to do with the volatile equation he was working with.

The elevator opened and Sasuke immediately stepped out onto the 20th floor. He waited for the man to wheel out before heading in the direction of 2048. Luckily enough, it seemed to be closer to the elevators than some.

Sasuke held his hand out for the key card which the man handed to him with trembling hands. Sasuke took it and opened the door, heading into the room and, ultimately, to his own demise.

"Where do you want this down at?" Sasuke asked.

"The far side of the room, underneath the window," was the raspy reply. Sasuke placed it down, thanking god that he could finally get out of there.

He stiffened upon hearing the door being locked.

"Umm…" Sasuke said uncertainly, "I uh… I think you have the wrong idea- I have a boyfriend so I'm not really interested."

When Sasuke turned around, the man was standing, giving him a predatory look. Sasuke's heart leapt into his throat.

Something was seriously off.

The man laughed deeply, the weaker voice from earlier gone.

"Well, Sas," Sasuke felt like he was going to regurgitate as the man used the nickname that only his boyfriend used affectionately, "frankly, whether you're interested or not has nothing to do with the situation at hand."

Even though the man's intent had clicked in Sasuke's head, he still could not get his damned body to move. He was frozen in place, staring at the man with widened eyes. It wasn't like he could do anything, anyways- the man was blocking Sasuke's path to the door.

They had a staring match for a few moments. Sasuke could still not move, but his the sound of his heart was in his ears and his breaths were coming fast.

It was the man's first step towards him that made Sasuke finally move.

He ran to the side of the room as the man stalked up to him confidently. Sasuke knocked over a side table in an attempt to hinder the man's path to him, which didn't work. As soon as the man had moved close enough to him that the pathway to the door was free, Sasuke made a run for it.

His run was cut short as the man caught him by the hair and slammed him down onto the bed.

Sasuke screamed. He kicked. He hit. He tried everything to get this damned stranger off of him. The man didn't seem too pleased, so he managed to –after some difficulty due to Sasuke's fighting spirit – tie his wrists to the bed. Sasuke continued to fight back, but he was god awfully aware that he was losing this battle.

The man leaned down on top of him to whisper in his ear.

"It's okay, Sas," his breath on Sasuke's ear made Sasuke freeze in place, "I'll take care of you. And I swear I'll make it feel very good."

Sasuke realized at that moment that he wasn't scared- he was terrified.

He resumed his attempt to get the man off of him, but could not stop him as he ripped Sasuke's pants down. That was about the time the crying started. Sasuke was so horribly aware that he could not get this man off of him, that he was at this man's mercy. He honestly had no idea what this man intended to do to him after he had had his way with him.

As soon as the man had reached for Sasuke's undergarments, Sasuke began to plead.

"Please, let me go. Please." Sasuke sobbed out. The man was not feeling very generous, however, and pulled them down to without a second thought.

Sasuke attempted to use his legs to cover himself somewhat, which excited the man.

"Oh?" He asked, "Could it be? Are you a VIRGIN?"

Sasuke replied with more pleading, "I won't tell anyone if you let me go, please, just please let me go…"

"I'm not letting you go until I am done with you." The man barked at him. Sasuke bit his lip as he cried harder. Jesus Christ, why was this happening to him?

The sound of the man's zipper being undone brought Sasuke back to the realization that he should be fighting back. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get a different outcome.

This man had bested him.

Sasuke could easily beat Naruto in a fight, who was quite the fighter himself. So, Sasuke could not surmise why on earth this man could control him like this. The thought only injected more fear into his veins.

Sasuke screamed in pain as the man thrust into him violently. He didn't stop for Sasuke- he kept thrusting in. Sasuke tried to buck and kick him off, but the man didn't seem to care.

That was when the haunting realization came- Sasuke couldn't fight back well enough to get this man off of him. He was wasting his energy. So, with the sobs that shook him beginning to soften in sound, he lied limp and seemingly lifeless, hoping to god that the man finished soon.

Sasuke finally submitted.

Naruto looked at his phone for the nth time.

"Relax, Naruto." Kiba assured him, "He's perfectly fine."

"It's been two hours, Kiba. Two hours."

"He texted you that he would take a while longer, right?" Sakura asked.

"Well… yeah, but I'm still worried about him." Naruto admitted. He stared at the text Sasuke had sent 30 minutes ago, but something about it seemed… off.

"Stop being a worry wort, Naruto," Kiba scolded him, "you're ruining our dinner."

Naruto sighed. "I guess so. I just can't help but worry."

"We know, Naruto," Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's arm, "we know."

It was quite some time later when Sasuke felt the urge to fight again- and that was only when the man had put his hand around Sasuke's genitals. Sasuke's eyes widened again as his brain seemed to come on.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke screeched, trying to get him to let go with his legs.

Sasuke lost it when the man struck his prostate.

Sasuke came pretty damn hard. He hated it. He hated it so much. It felt so, so, SO fucking good, but he didn't want this man doing it to him, he didn't want it at all. Sasuke fell limp once again, this time due to the intense orgasm wiping his mind clean, and the man finally finished for the whatever amount of times he had finished by now.

This time, though, he seemed to have finished for real.

Sasuke was dead to the world. He didn't register when the man took off his condom, or when he brought back a cloth to clean Sasuke off, or when he untied Sasuke's wrists or redressed him or even when he picked him up bridal style out of the room and unceremoniously dropped him onto the floor of the elevator.

Right before he did, though, Sasuke did register his warning – "If you tell a single soul, I will get that blond boyfriend of yours, and I won't be as kind to him."

The harsh contact between Sasuke's head and the carpeted floor successfully knocked him out.

"We're at four hours." Naruto announced. "Four fucking hours."

"Naruto, dude, it's okay." Kiba said again.

"He's fine, Naruto, he can take care of himself. You know that." Sakura reassured him.

"He's not alright- I know it." Naruto stated.

"Naruto, you're fucking paranoid and you know it." Kiba said in an accusatory tone.

"How about we wait another hour, and then we worry?" Sakura attempted to compromise.

Sakura had thought that only Sasuke could muster up such a deadly glare, but apparently Naruto had learned from the master.

"What the fuck would he be doing for FOUR FUCKING HOURS?" Naruto yelled at her. She shrank back due to the sheer force of his frustration.

"Naruto, dude! Calm you tits!" Kiba yelled back.

"Why would I? Sasuke's gone, we don't know what the fuck he's doing or where the fuck he is, and the last time he texted me was 3 and a half hours ago, and the text seems so fucking out of character that I am literally dying from the heartache all of the possibilities that swarm into my head bring and I just can't fathom why you two aren't freaking out!" Naruto ranted before bursting out into tears.

"Where is he?" He whined.

"He's okay, Naruto," Sakura patted Naruto on the back in an attempt to comfort him, "he's okay."

Sasuke was not okay.

He had woken up at this point, but had no desire to move. He instead stared at the ceiling of the elevator as his blank mind finally grasped onto the ability to think. Now, Sasuke would be glad for this at any other time, but right now it horrified him because all it seemed to be doing was replaying the previous events over and over again. He looked at the number of the floor the elevator was on, which still read 20. He cursed at everyone in the hotel for not using the fucking elevator he was on.

It was a much longer time after that before Sasuke made any attempt to move – which didn't turn out too successfully on his first attempt due to his muscle soreness from fighting back and the god awful pain that shot up from his spine.

It was another while after that before Sasuke could stand up, and then another while before he could walk to the other side of the elevator to hit the lobby button.

Sasuke leaned against the side of the elevator and breathed for a moment. He so desperately ached to tell Naruto, to tell him what pain he was in, to cry on his shoulder as Naruto figured out what to do next, but he realized that he couldn't in fear of what the man had said might actually be true.

When the elevator dinged to the lobby, Sasuke fixed his hair and attempted to master walking without the limping that was due to the incredible pain in his ass that was due to the man that had just violated him.

He would have gladly much rather faced the exhaustion from Sakura's crazy adventures and not the exhaustion he currently felt from being forced to do something he really didn't want to do. He was raped, he realized. He hadn't thought to put the word on it until that moment, but somehow it made it so much worse.

How in the hell would he get past this?

"It's been six hours." Naruto announced. This time he was growling it out.

He was pissed the fuck off at his boyfriend. Why the fuck had he been gone for such a hellishly long time? There was no way he wouldn't call if anything drastic had happened to him, so he assumed that Sasuke must just be fucking around and not telling them.

He hoped he wasn't cheating – Naruto knew he would never do that to him, but sometimes the mind wanders to that when your boyfriend has been gone for six hours when he had informed you earlier that he would only be a few minutes.

Sakura was about to open her mouth to speak when they heard the door open, and inside that doorway stood the whole reason why they had been subjected to Naruto's mental downhill spiral for the past six hours.

Naruto stood up and walked over to his boyfriend.

Sasuke could tell he was pissed. Naruto's hands were clenched, his movements jerky, his eyes filled with anger and his lips pressed into a thin line. Sasuke wanted to cry.

"What…" Naruto barked out loudly, before taking a deep breath to speak at a normal level, "what have you been doing for the past six hours?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him wide eyed- apparently the whole fiasco had ripped his ability to think quickly right from him. Instead, he just stared at Naruto, his mouth opening and closing periodically, his eyes darting from side to side.

Sakura and Kiba watched from a distance. Things tended to get pretty violent when they were this angry at each other, so they kind of didn't want to be close to them at the moment.

Sasuke finally closed his mouth and eyes, gulped, then looked at Naruto with a neutral expression.

"Nothing." Naruto gaped at him.

"Nothing?" He repeated, "Nothing? NOTHING? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR SIX FUCKING HOURS WITH ONLY ONE TEXT AND YOU TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN DOING NOTHING?"

"What do you mean one text?" Sasuke asked. He reached for his phone, finding it to be still in his pocket. He knew for a FACT that he had had no chance to text Naruto during the whole situation.

"You texted me thirty minutes after you left that you would be a little bit longer," Naruto said with waning patience, "and you obviously meant 5 and a half hours when you said a little bit longer."

Sasuke tensed up. He couldn't tell him, but he honest to god didn't want him to be mad, so Sasuke pulled his last card.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking down. Naruto sighed in turn, hugging his boyfriend to him.

"Next time, Sas?" Naruto asked, not noticing how Sasuke tensed at hearing the pet name, "Please give a reasonable time estimate, because dear GOD I have been SO worried about you. I thought something happened to you and I was so scared…" Naruto trailed off, rubbing his nose in the older boy's hair. Sasuke cried silently.

He so desperately wanted to keep Naruto safe.

It was the second to last day.

Every day was killing Sasuke more and more because he was visibly suffering yet he couldn't tell. He kept looking over his shoulder or glancing around the room. He was also attached to Naruto at the hip, more so than usual. Naruto had noticed this, but didn't make much of a note of it until later that night.

Sasuke was changing when Naruto had come in. Naruto stared at him, a look of disbelief on his face. Sasuke had no idea why he had had that reaction until Naruto pointed and accused him.

"You're cheating on me." Naruto said softly in disbelief. Sasuke looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't – don't what me, Sasuke." Naruto barked out, "What did I do wrong, huh? You always asked me to not do anything sexual, so I didn't!"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Sasuke said, but began to freak out that something from the event was showing.

"Then explain your hickies." Naruto almost cried a little as he crossed his arms to wait for a response.

Sasuke had no idea what to do.

On the one hand, the man could very well hurt Naruto. One the other, Naruto could leave him and hate him forever because he thought Sasuke was cheating on him when really he was raped and forced into silence. Sasuke decided, and he hoped to god it was the right decision.

"I couldn't tell you." Sasuke whispered.

"Why couldn't you tell me." Naruto didn't ask, but demanded.

"He said he'd hurt you if I told anyone." Something seemed to click for Naruto, because his eyes went wide before he slowly began approaching his boyfriend.

"Who told you that?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"The man." Sasuke replied.

"What man?" Naruto asked.

"I don't- I don't know." Sasuke confessed. Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke.

"What did he do to you?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke broke down into tears in reply.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke to him, panic flowing through him.

"I thought I didn't want it but it- it felt so good and I just- I don't know what to think I just-"

"Sasuke." Naruto said sternly, holding Sasuke so they could look into each other's eyes, "I need you to understand something. That feeling good is your body's natural response to that, it does NOT mean you wanted it." Sasuke cried harder. "It's not your fault, Sasuke, please don't think that it's your fault."

Sasuke did believe that it was his fault.

He should've looked at the man that had been staring at him. He should've questioned how that man had gotten that suitcase in there in the first place. He should have asked someone to come with him. He should have never entered the room. He should have been more cautious.

Sasuke was damned sure it was his fault.

It was shortly after Sasuke had confessed that the news had reported the man. Scarily enough, Sasuke was definitely not the only one- there were many others.

The physical descriptions never matched up, only a few things did – the man was disabled in some way and he had a suitcase with a missing wheel.

Sasuke was so mad at himself for not knowing, but they pointed out that they hadn't released the information until it had already happened. Sasuke was not appeased, though. He felt that he deserved the blame because, quite frankly, it had happened to him. He was too weak to stop it. He wasn't smart enough to stop it. He wasn't good enough to stop it.

And the thought terrified him to no end.

Naruto helped Sasuke through his recovery. While Sasuke had been glad the man had worn a condom to prevent things from passing through them, he realized that it was probably to hide the evidence. He somehow hated it now, because the man had yet to be caught.

The next year came, and they elected to skip the trip altogether. Sasuke was relieved, but also felt guilty that the rest couldn't go, either. The others were actually relieved, too, because the event had shaken them up pretty badly too.

To make matters worse, the man was moving to different areas of the country, and had begun to murder his victims. Sasuke had been one of the last ones that he had not murdered.

Sometimes, Sasuke found himself wishing that he had.

It was two years after the incident, and they decided to have another trip.

This one was kept down south, out of the path of the man, who was now terrorizing the Midwest.

They were checking into the hotel, and Sasuke was not at ease. He was well aware of everyone around him and the fact that he had no idea what their intentions were. The thought terrified him.

Luckily, the trip seemed to go on without a hitch. There was lots of fun to be had, adventures to tire them out, no men and no suitcases with missing wheels.

The last day came, and, even though they were worn out, they were kind of sad to leave.

Sakura was taking care of checking out when Sasuke did his usual paranoid scan of the hotel.

His eyes stopped on a little girl in an elevator that was about to close.

In her tiny hands was that god damned suitcase.

Sasuke didn't think to stop and formulate a plan on how he would execute this, but then again, he didn't have time as he slipped right through the doors as they were about to close.

Naruto? All he turned to see was Sasuke running towards the elevator, but from his perspective he could only see a disabled man in there. His eyes grew wide and his heart beat faster as he screamed Sasuke's name before running after him. Naruto damn near died when he got to the elevator a split second too late. He banged on the door in anger and exasperation, because dear god he was convinced that Sasuke was in it for revenge.

Sasuke stood between the girl and the man. He tried to fight the stomach acid that tried to claw up his throat at the sight of the man that had violated him two years ago.

"You are not going to lay a fucking hand on that girl." Sasuke growled out.

The girl stared at Sasuke with wide eyes because he had said a dirty word. He was obviously a bad man.

"Oh, yeah?" The man asked, "What are you going to do to stop me. You tried once before, now look where that got you." Sasuke darkened his glare.

When the man made a move towards the girl Sasuke knocked him off balance so he fell on his face. He got up and snarled at Sasuke before getting up to grab his hair and slam him against the wall. He pulled on his hair so that their lips were brushing together as he spoke.

"It's so nice of you to be so eager for round two," the man breathed out before darting his tongue out to wet Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm. He promptly forgot the brave façade he had been putting on in front of the girl and began to struggle to get the man off of him. The man only laughed in response. Sasuke attempted to kick him, but the man only grabbed his leg and used this new openness to wedge himself between Sasuke's thighs and began to hump him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to hold back his tears as he realized that this poor girl was witnessing this. His panicked eyes looked around the elevator and fell on the girl who was by now sobbing. He looked up at the floor they were on – floor four. He was sure that they would miss floor five, so he held up six fingers and mouthed six to her over and over.

The girl looked up at the man, who she decided was most definitely the good man, and realized that he was saying six. She was still sobbing as she realized that he wanted her to press the six button, so she turned and did. She turned back to watch in horror as the bad man touched the good man when he obviously didn't want to be touched.

Sasuke leaned back as a small wave of relief washed over him. When he opened his eyes again, he realized that the man was still on him and they were still in that god damned elevator.

When the elevator dinged and opened on six, Sasuke looked at the girl.'

"RUN!" He screamed at her. She ran out of the elevator as quickly as she could.

The man attempted to pursue her, dropping Sasuke on the ground, but Sasuke grabbed his ankle and dragged him into the elevator as the doors closed. They both stood quickly, eyeing each other.

It was when the man's face filled with anger that Sasuke came to the realization that he was probably going to come out of this elevator in a body bag.

The man lunged at him and Sasuke side stepped to avoid him. Unfortunately, this man seemed to like grabbing Sasuke's hair, so he slammed Sasuke on the wall beside him, a pained yelp leaving Sasuke's lips. He punched Sasuke in the face as Sasuke punched him in the gut. He grunted before throwing Sasuke onto the far side of the elevator. Sasuke fell to the ground and the man was all too happy to kick him a few times before Sasuke once again knocked him over and got back up.

When the man got up again, he looked scarily determined. He grabbed Sasuke by the face this time, lifted him and slammed him down on the ground. The impact left Sasuke dazed and defenseless as the man leaned down on him once again.

"I'm so going to love taking that pretty little face off of those dainty little shoulders of yours," he breathed into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke closed his eyes, knowing better than to fight back this time. He was just glad that the girl was safe.

He barely registered that when the man pulled down his pants, he only made it half way. He barely registered that the elevator had reached its destination. He barely registered the police officer screaming at him to put his hands up or the gun in the officer's hand.

He did, however, register that the man had finally gotten off of him. He smiled slightly, a tear falling from his eye.

An officer approached him, asking him something. He looked right through her. When he realized she had asked if she could pull his pants up, he nodded slightly. The nod had taken all of his energy and he blissfully blacked out.

Sasuke opened his eyes and immediately groaned at the intense light that filled the room. He realized that the bed he was on was not comfortable in the least sense. He also realized that, when he turned his head, his boyfriend had the most god awful pissed off expression on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Naruto asked loudly, "That you wanted revenge suddenly? Do you know what that man did to you?"

Sasuke was very painfully aware of what that man had done to him.

"Jesus Christ, Sasuke. I can't turn my back on you for ONE SECOND before you run off and endanger your life, I mean, holy he-" Naruto paused as the door opened. A young girl ran in rather excitedly, clamoring up onto Sasuke's bed.

"Inojin, you need to be careful! He's hurt!" A woman entered behind the girl. Naruto looked on in confusion.

The girl sat down on Sasuke's chest, who groaned in discomfort.

"Inojin, what did I say-"

"It's alright," Sasuke rasped out, "she's fine."

The woman shut her mouth, watching the pair.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked her.

"I'm five year old." She replied. Sasuke looked at the mother in horror, who teared up in response and nodded.

"Are you in school yet?" Sasuke asked her.

"I start kindergarten at the end of the summer." She informed him. Sasuke smiled.

"That's good."

"Mommy says you saved my life." The little girl said.

"Did she?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup!" The little girl smiled, "She says that you're my guardian angel."

Sasuke laughed at this. Naruto's eyes widened as he put together the pieces of the conversation.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke replied. She then turned to point at Naruto.

"Who's that?"

"That's Naruto," Sasuke answered, "he's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" She asked incredulously, looking between them both, "You must love each other very much."

Naruto smiled slightly at the declaration. Sasuke wasn't one to openly say things like that.

"Yes," Sasuke replied, "we do."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's smiling face in shock before breaking out into a full-fledged smile.

"We definitely do." Naruto said contentedly.

"Inojin, come here!" A man called from outside the room.

"Coming!" The little girl replied before climbing off of Sasuke. She paused before pecking Sasuke on the cheek and then pursuing the man.

The woman stepped forward.

"Thank you so much for what you've done – I have no idea what I could've done without her." She began to cry.

"It's alright," Sasuke replied, "I had to."

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 21." Sasuke replied. She looked shocked.

"You're so young!" She exclaimed, "You're so brave!" Sasuke laughed a little.

"I am not brave. I was scared out of my mind the whole time. But I was determined." Sasuke replied.

"I'm so happy you were there, you don't know how much this means to me." She sobbed out.

"I just didn't want what happened to me to happen to her." Again the woman's eyes grew wide.

"You'd dealt with him before?!" She asked. Sasuke nodded. "Dear god, you had to have been brave to run into him again willingly!"

"It wasn't willingly, seeing as I wasn't thinking."

"Well, thank you," the woman leaned over Sasuke to give him a strange hug, "thank you so much for saving my daughter. Is there anything I can do for you, anything at all?" she asked.

"Please tell her to not talk to strangers." Sasuke requested, smiling.

"Of course I will," the woman replied while wiping away her tears, "you be careful."

"I'll try." Sasuke joked. She turned to Naruto before pulling him into a bear hug. Naruto didn't know how to respond.

"You take care of him, okay? He's a wonderful man." She asked. Naruto nodded before she pulled back and gave them one last look. "Thank you."

And then she left.

Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"You saved a little girl?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Why the hell did you let me yell at you then?"

"You're honestly so hard to shut up," Sasuke laughed. Naruto shook his head before lying it on Sasuke.

"God damn, Sasuke- I love you so much." He said, his voice muffled. Sasuke stroked his hair.

"I love you, too."

There was a knock on the door. Sasuke turned to Naruto with an eyebrow quirked at him in question.

"You didn't invite anybody without telling me again, did you?" He asked.

"No, I didn't," at Sasuke's persistent stare, Naruto added, "I swear to god I didn't invite anyone, Sasuke."

"No special deliveries?" Sasuke clarified.

"Nope." Naruto answered.

"No food?"

"Nope."

"Then who in the ever fresh living fuck is at our door?" Sasuke asked before standing up to answer the door. Naruto smiled at the fact that Sasuke used the phase Naruto commonly did.

Sasuke opened the door to reveal a blonde teen. He looked at her questioningly.

"Hello, Sasuke." She greeted him. He stared at her. "Do you remember the little girl in the elevator?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Inojin? That was your name, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, that's me." She replied.

"Wow, you've grown up." Sasuke observed. She laughed.

"No shit, Sherlock. It's only been 13 years."

"Well, how are you doing?" Sasuke asked, "Do you want to come in?"

"Oh, no," She replied, "I'm with some friends about to head out."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm fresh out of high school." She stated.

"That's great!"

"Yeah…" She looked down, "You know? There are so many times I struggled in school, so many times I considered dropping out, and every time I felt like that, I thought of what you did for me. And, well… I realized that I had potential, and you probably didn't notice, but I think you saw it too, just because I was young."

Sasuke felt his chest welt up with emotion. For some reason, she kinda felt like the daughter he never had.

"I thank you for what you did for me, I really do. You've gotten me through some really tough times." She confessed.

"I'm really glad I could," Sasuke replied. She turned to leave before turning back.

"Your boyfriend." She said. "Are you still with him?"

Sasuke showed her his ring in reply. She bubbled up with excitement.

"You're married?" She asked.

"We've been together for 16 years, it would be a little sad if we WEREN'T married by now." Naruto replied as he walked up behind Sasuke.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, but I HAVE to tell my mother, she's going to be super stoked." The statement made Sasuke and Naruto laugh.

They said their goodbyes and she left. Sasuke watched her as she got into the car and drove away. Sasuke began to cry a little, overcome with emotion. Naruto laughed a little.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Mm hm." Sasuke replied.

"Okay, just checking." Naruto placed his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke leaned back into his husband's warmth.

"You know? I just feel like what happened to me… I dunno, it did some good." Sasuke said. Naruto kissed his cheek.

"I guess that's one way to look at it." Naruto stated.

"Yeah."


End file.
